Everything
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: One word that can encompass it all; love... passion... companionship...forever. It is what he had and lost and what he never thought he would have ever again. Until him...and now he is taking a chance to have it all again. The one thing that is everything. Fair warning my peeps...this is SLASH...not your thing...cool...turn away...if it is...rock on and enjoy!


**I own nothing...sad to say but true. I am merely borrowing them for a bit of fun and will return them later...much later *smirks***

**This is for my Live Journal NCIS bingo square for -rings. Hope you enjoy!**

**Many thanks to my very awesome and much adored Beta Amy! She is a gift that I treasure!**

**_Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!_**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Looking around he managed a nod, satisfied with everything he had set up. It was ready. He knew that people would be surprised at this side of his personality but then again all people hid sides of themselves from others. This was for Tony and him alone.

He was more than ready for this step and that surprised him, he had never thought he wanted to go down this path again, until now. He wanted this more than he was willing to admit and he could only hope that his partner was at the same place he was.

Everything about this relationship was different from the ones before and that was why it worked so well. They had forged a bond from the beginning and it weathered more than most couples would ever go through. Still, he had nearly overlooked what had been right in front of him all along. Some investigator he was.

But given his history he had ignored the signs and closed himself off from feeling anything for the younger man…but he underestimated Tony's power to slide under his radar. He had never been so grateful for his talent.

Tony had slipped in, turned his world upside down, and had given him in one word…everything. Everything he had ever needed…hoped for and wanted. And in less than an hour, his wish was to be able to give some of that back to him.

Today there was no need for introspections, he had been there and done that the years prior and knew that he was right where he belonged. Everything was set and he had made sure that nothing could interrupt his plans.

The planning may have taken away from the spontaneity but in their line of work, there was always the chance that something could and would disrupt the timing at the worst possible moment and he did not intend on that happening tonight. Looking around at what he had set up he smiled.

He only had to wait until Tony got there and keep his nerves down to a dull roar. Turning to the window, he heard the car roll up his driveway. He glanced at his watch in surprise. He was early.

Tony walked in the house not even noticing anything around him as he hung up his coat. Spending all day on a cold case had fried his brain. Breathing in deeply, he took in the scent of home; his shoulders started to relax and he sighed. Home…he was home. Turning he saw Jethro standing there in a tux grinning at him.

"Jethro?" He looked around the house for clues as he wracked his brain trying to determine if there was a moment, anniversary, or something that he had forgotten. He took in the candles, the table setting and the man in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat as he put the pieces together and he met Jethro's blue eyes.

"Tony, I never thought that I would ever want to take this step again, never again place my heart completely in someone else's hands or want to share my life with another and then you came along and turned my life upside down. You became everything…everything that I needed and everything that I love. You are such a part of me I can't tell where I end and you begin."

"You are my first thought when I wake up and last one when I go to sleep. For the first time since I lost my girls, I feel whole again. Never thought that would be possible, but then none of my ex-wives was you. You love me as I am and everything that comes with me, including my girls."

"You make me use words when I try to close off and at the same time allow me the space I need to work things out. I can't imagine a day without you by my side. But I want more, I want to make sure that not a day goes by without you in my arms as we go to sleep and I want you there when I wake up."

"I want you in every part of my life until I no longer breathe and then I will still want you there." Jethro moved forward and took Tony's hands in his as their eyes remained locked on one another. "Can you see your way to marrying this slightly battered bastard Marine, who loves you more than you can imagine?"

"That's one hell of a proposal Jet. I really only have one answer…yes…" The rest of Tony's words were swallowed up as Jethro's lips covered his. The kiss in itself was everything; their hearts speaking for them when their lips could not and binding them together as they belonged. This one kiss held more meaning than all that have preceded it and surely all that would come after it with the possible exception of one, the kiss that would unite them in marriage.

He felt the need to let out every emotion that was coursing through his body and felt the younger man's own need for the same and it became overwhelming. He had never felt so out of control before and he loved it. Tony had opened every closed door that he locked inside of him, not wanting just a piece of him, but all of him. Today had culminated the years of longing for what he now had and he did not intend to be without that ever again.

Pulling Tony to him, his lips quest changed as the loving passion and the need to show the younger man he was treasured took over. Placing his hands on either side of the younger man's face holding him in place, he deepened the kiss letting him feel everything.

Maneuvering them slightly, he removed one hand from Tony's face and grabbed the blanket off the couch. He placed it on the floor in front of the fire he had started earlier to ward off the chill in the house but he had a desire to end up right where they were.

They shared so many things in that spot; cowboy steak, their first kiss, declarations of love and now the first time they were going to make love as an engaged couple. Ending the kiss and moving slightly apart, he gently removed Tony's suit jacket and laid it on the back of the couch neatly as his fingers worked to unbutton the man's shirt slowly.

Placing a kiss upon each piece of skin as it was revealed his need to taste and mark every inch of the man before him was strong. Tony started to reach for Jethro but he shook his head and whispered huskily in his ear. "Not yet."

He continued to remove the younger man's clothes slowly, wanting to savor each touch, each piece of skin, and everything about this moment. Kissing a shoulder, he pushed the shirt to the floor and began a trail of kisses up the strong jaw line of the younger man, once again capturing his lips. Their hearts were beating in unison as the love flowed through them and left no doubt that this is where they belonged. There was no need for words to be spoken; their lips conveyed their emotions silently.

The kiss took on a life of its own and the love they felt for each other pushed to the forefront of everything else. Though they had made love countless times before, this felt as though it was the first time and Jethro's hands uncharacteristically fumbled with Tony's belt as he worked toward opening it. He was finally able to lower the zipper slowly; his fingers grazed the hard cock that bulged underneath, straining to get free.

Jethro placed his hands on Tony's bare hips and pushed his pants down until they fell to his ankles. Bringing his hand slowly back up his legs, he let his touch convey everything he was feeling, knowing that he would never be able to find the right words that would encompass it all.

As his hands trailed up Tony's chest, he marveled at the strength and beauty of the naked man before him and gently lowered Tony down to the blanket; quickly removing his clothes to join him. As he hovered over the younger man, he began again to mark and touch every piece of skin with his lips, mouth, and tongue, making love to all of him before he ever entered his body.

This was everything that he ever wanted and he thanked every Deity that he could think of for giving him this man…this chance …and this life. Tony felt each touch and the emotion that flowed through them was clear; love, adoration, devotion and need, and all on such a deeper and truer level than he could have ever imagined. There had always been a bond between them since that first tackle and meeting, but it grew over the years to something so much more. It was if their breathing was reliant on one another; that the blood that pumped through their bodies was shared. All he knew was he never wanted it to end.

When Jethro slid into Tony's body, the connection between them became palpable. The air around them charged with the emotions that were rolling off them and they became one in the truest sense of the word. It felt as though they were being bound by invisible threads coming from their bodies and intertwining so tightly that they could never be broken; their hearts, bodies and souls forever a part of each other.

Their eyes locked on one another as they made love and with every slow thrust, they were taken higher, to a place they have never been before. There was nothing but the two of them as time ceased to move. They held on tightly to one another, neither ready to let go and end the moment. Their bodies struggled to hang on as their release flowed through both of them simultaneously without their consent.

Pulling gently from Tony's body, Jethro lay propped up on his side next to the man and gently stroked his cheek. Words were unnecessary when reflected in their eyes was a love that was never ending. They fell asleep ensconced in each other's arms and forgotten in Jethro's pants pocket was a box that contained two rings.


End file.
